


A Little Help

by Zephyrous



Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: Groping, Kissing, Licking, Little fluff?, M/M, Making Out, Mild Sexual Content, Mostly steamy, Romance, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:08:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22135333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zephyrous/pseuds/Zephyrous
Summary: Badgerclops is working on some improvements for the aerocycle. Mao Mao is feeling a little lonely and tries to offer some help.
Relationships: Badgerclops & Mao Mao Mao, Badgerclops/Mao Mao Mao
Comments: 10
Kudos: 80





	A Little Help

Mao Mao peeked into the garage, looking with wide eyes from above as a certain badger worked at a desk, scribbling various things onto sheets of paper as he read flashing monitors and changing gauges. It wasn’t typical of Mao Mao to bother Badgerclops while he was working,

but he was feeling a little lonely.

“How’s everything coming?” Mao Mao asked as he finally moved in, scanning all the numbers on the sheets as he looked over Badgerclops’s shoulder.

“Oh, hey, kitten,” Badgerclops quickly said as he planted a small kiss on the cat’s cheek. “I’m just working on some safety and general improvements for the aerocycle.”

“Surprised your working without me prompting you,” Mao Mao replied.

“Hey,” Badgerclops took his pencil and pointed it at Mao Mao’s nose, “I _can_ work, mind you.” He returned his eyes to gauge that was fluctuating wildly between red and yellow indicators. “Plus, the aerocycle would have probably blown up the next time we used it if I didn’t fix it.”

“Oh.”

There was silence for a moment as Badgerclops kept scribbling things down, Mao Mao standing idly around.

“Do you need any help?”

Badgerclops looked up surprised and asked, “You want to help?” 

“I, uh, don’t have anything better to do,” he shrugged. It was mostly true. He could go practice in the dojo or survey the town again for the third time that day, but he wanted to spend more time with his partner.

In one swift motion, Badgerclops scooped the cat up in his arms and squeezed tightly. “Oh, you’re too kind to me! I love you!” he yelled as he nuzzled the cat furiously.

“I, ack, l-love you too, but,” Mao Mao gasped for air, “too strong,” he managed to stammer out.

“Right, sorry,” he laughed, plopping Mao Mao back down on the floor as he regained his breath. “So, I’ve been working a lot with the number stuff, but if you can take charge of that, I can really work on the physical improvement,” Badgerclops said as he gestured to the drawing board, walking over and sitting beside the aerocycle.

Mao Mao moved towards the board, looking at the various numbers and expressions before him. “So,” he began, turning around in slight confusion, “where do you want me to start?”

“Oh,” Badgerclops face-palmed, “sorry. There should be an expression there that represents the acceleration of the particles in the thruster. Can you find the position at any point where the jerk is equal to zero? Should help out a lot.”

Mao Mao blinked for a second, before returning to the board and staring again. A few moments passed, the soft humming of the aerocycle filling in the silence as Badgerclops continued to work.

“I have no clue how to do that,” Mao Mao finally said.

“Uh, like how to start?” Badgerclops asked as he transformed his hand into another tool. “You have to, hm, find the derivative of acceleration and set the function you found for jerk equal to zero. From there, find whatever t-values satisfy the equation, and then you just,” Badgerclops made a few circles with his hands, “integrate the acceleration expression twice to find the position and plug in there.” A realization hit him. “Oh, know that the constant of integration is zero because you’re finding the indefinite integral and all, and the particles start at, well, rest, obviously. Thanks, hun,” he finished as he returned to welding something on the aerocycle.

Mao Mao didn’t move, still trying to process the word _derivative_ . He slowly turned back to the large board, now seeming to loom even more than ever. Lucky, he found the equation that Badgerclops was talking about, conveniently labeled with the word “acceleration” above it. Unfortunately, the equation contained many things that Mao Mao had no clue about, looking less like math and more like a word scramble. It’s not like he could just give up, though. He did volunteer to help Badgerclops, and Mao Mao didn’t want to let him down. Mao Mao inhaled deeply and patted his cheeks. He’d try _something_ for a little bit, then ask Badgerclops to check his work. He couldn’t do too terribly, right?

* * *

Badgerclops scooted away from the aerocycle, examining the details of the newly implemented part carefully. He’d have to smooth out any rough edges, but that could come after a short break. They had already spent a good twenty minutes working, after all. “How’s it coming on your end?” Badgerclops asked, turning to look at Mao Mao for the first time since the cat had started working.

Badgerclops paused as he saw Mao Mao’s head resting on the wooden table, steam visibly coming out from his ears. It was the sign of utter defeat.

“Oh, dude!” Badgerclops quickly stood up and walked over to Mao Mao. “You okay? What happened?” he asked with slight concern.

“It’s been a while since I’ve done math,” Mao Mao mumbled into the table. “The most I remember are exponents.”

Badgerclops looked over to the board. Sure enough, many different attempts were made at solving the equations, all of which were wrong. Horribly so, in fact. “W-Why didn’t you tell me?” Badgerclops stifled a laugh as he began kneading at Mao Mao’s shoulders, trying to release the built-up stress.

“I didn’t want to disappoint you,” Mao Mao looked up, a tear welling in his eye.

“Okay, that’s it,” Badgerclops said as he picked Mao Mao up, startling the cat. “We’re gonna go to the couch for a moment.”

“What are you doing?” Mao Mao chuckled as Badgerclops carried him, turning his arm into a thruster to move into the living room. 

“Just said we’re going to the couch, keep up,” Badgerclops replied as he jumped onto the couch, his back hitting the cushions as Mao Mao bounced up slightly from the force, falling onto the badger’s torso with a soft _plop_.

The couple giggled for a moment, before Mao Mao asked, “Alright, now what?”

Badgerclops held Mao Mao’s face still so that they could make direct eye contact. “Dude, you could, like, never disappoint me,” he said. “I’m here for you, always, okay? And if that’s some stupid calculus stuff, then I’m here for that stupid calculus stuff.”

“Wait, you expected me to know calculus?” Mao Mao laughed.

Badgerclops hummed for a second. “Well, now that I say it out loud…”

Both of them stared at each other before breaking out into laughter.

“So,” Mao Mao began as his laugh finally settled, “why’d we come to the couch for this? You could have told me that in the garage.”

“Well, we’ve been working for a good while now. Thought it was about time for a break,” Badgrclops said, putting a hand behind Mao Mao’s head. “Is Adorabat out?”

“Yeah, why do you ask?” Mao Mao questioned as he felt Badgerclops caress the back of his head.

“For this,” Badgerclops replied, before suddenly bringing Mao Mao’s face forward into a kiss. The cat was initially caught off guard by the badger’s chutzpah, but slowly relaxed and melted into the warmth. The kiss wasn’t soft or quick, neat and tidy, either, but rather a series of sloppy osculations, with Mao Mao wrapping his arms around the badger’s thick neck to get as much as he could, occasionally nibbling whenever he could as Badgerclops pressed his hands firmly into Mao Mao’s back. Their saliva sometimes mingled, slipping out of their interlocked mouths and running down their chins.

Badgerclops pulled back for a second to get a breath of air. “Oh, God,” he sputtered, “I needed that.”

“I need more,” Mao Mao purred as he placed a hand on Badgerclops’s chest.

“Hah, that’s kinda gay,” Badgerclops replied.

“Oh, my God. You’re so fucking stupid,” Mao Mao chuckled as he lightly slapped Badgerclops.

“Oh, yeah? Bite me,” Badgerclops sneered.

“Don’t think I won’t because-” Mao Mao was cut off short as Badgerclops leaned forward and clasped onto his shoulder, biting softly and causing Mao Mao to inhale sharply. “ _S-Shit…_ ” he managed to say between pants. “ _Y-You bastard_.”

“You move too slow. Beat you to it,” Badgerclops said as he ran a finger down Mao Mao’s back. “Keep up,” he grinned as his hand continued finding its way down past the hips before he firmly grasped the cat’s ass and pulled him into his chest.

“ _F-Fuck…_ ” the cat moaned out as he brought his face down into Badgerclops’s chest. “G-God, ‘Clops,” Mao Mao tightened his grip around Badgerclops’s neck, slowly letting go as his hands came down and traced the contours of the badger’s muscles. “Give me a second. T-There’s just, _ngh_ , too much of you,” Mao Mao managed to say between staggered breaths.

“You like being dominated, don’t ‘cha?”

“D-Don’t fucking tease me,” Mao Mao purred again as Badgerclops used his hands to massage the cat’s back.

“What’cha gonna do about it, huh?” Badgerclops mocked.

Mao Mao gave a devilish grin before he swiftly pressed his hands into Badgerclops’s chest, groping rhythmically as he slowly ran a tongue down the pectoral.

“O- _Oh shit_ ,” Badgerclops bit his lip as Mao Mao continued, shivering as the papillae on the cat’s tongue tickled his chest.

“N-Now what, asshole?” Mao Mao chuckled with a smirk.

“Try that again, I _dare_ you,” Badgerclops growled.

“Oh, yeah?” Mao Mao went to push his paw in again, but Badgerclops flexed and tightened his chest. Mao Mao was met with complete resistance. “Oh, _man_ …” he snickered hungrily. 

“I worked out once,” Badgerclops shrugged.

“I’ll just have to continue the other thing I was doing,” the cat tittered as he brought his face down again, resuming his licking of the badger’s chest, except this time he decided to start occasionally sucking, too.

“ _F-Fuck, dude,_ ” Badgerclops threw his head back as his hands moved to Mao Mao’s sides, continuing to run his claws down to make the cat shiver. “You’re going to give me hickeys.” In response, Mao Mao only increased the suction, causing Badgerclops to grab onto the cat’s sides more firmly with a sharp inhale, trying to stifle a moan.

Mao Mao slowly moved his paws to Badgerclops’s lats to hug him, but he simply couldn’t get his arms around his sheer _girth_ . “ _Shit, Badgerclops_ ,” Mao Mao huffed out as he rested his head in the crevice of Badgerclops’s chest, “you’re just s-so goddamn _thick_.”

“You like that?” he panted. “What if I were to be _thicker_?” Badgerclops asked as he flexed his sides, pushing Mao Mao’s arms out even further, nearly an uncomfortable amount. Yet, the feeling was sheer euphoria for Mao Mao. To augment this, Badgerclops bounced his chest lightly, causing the cat’s head to bob up and down with each contraction.

“G-Grab me, Badgerclops,” Mao Mao chuckled as he brought his hands back out again and placed them on the badger’s shoulders. “Just _take_ me with your _strong_ arms,” he finished, partially delirious with lust by this point and disregarding any sense of decency.

“God, d-don’t tempt me, kitten. You don’t know how much I want to just,” Badgerclops wrapped his arms around Mao Mao and squeezed tightly, feeling their body heat amplify more with each passing second, “ _take you_ right now.”

“I don’t want you, ‘Clops, I-I _need_ you,” Mao Mao gasped as he lifted himself off of the badger’s torso. “I need you so _badly_!” he shouted before robustly thrusting into his stomach with a pleasured shriek.

“Oh, fuck, dude!” Badgerclops yelled as he threw his head into the Mao Mao’s chest. “Shit, okay, wait. That’s too hot. Fuck, I’m going to overheat,” he moaned out as he shifted to sit up, causing Mao Mao to roll off onto the cushion, now slightly damp with sweat.

“Actually, wait,” Mao Mao said as he breathed heavily. “Yeah, I think I’m light-headed.”

The two sat together on the couch for a moment, trying to regain their breaths, their gasps the only ambient sounds as they cooled down.

“Wow,” Badgerclops finally gulped, wide-eyed as he stared at his partner. “Some break we just had.”

“Tell me about it,” Mao Mao could only stare with wide eyes as well. “God, we’re all dirty now.”

“Haha, yeah,” Badgerclops laughed, slowly returning to his jocular mannerisms. “Like, as much as I just want to do it right now on the couch, we should probably wait.”

“Yeah, it’d be pretty bad if someone walked in, God forbid Adorabat gets back from…” Mao Mao stopped for a second as he tried to remember something. “I don’t even know why she stepped out.”

“Would probably be a good idea to go look for her later,” Badgerclops commented.

“Yeah, but, man, all that build-up for nothing,” Mao Mao pouted as he crossed his arms.

Badgerclops leaned over and gave him a soft kiss on his forehead. “No, no,” he said, standing up and stretching, “it was a _really_ good break. Calculus and metalwork are tiring.”

Mao Mao blushed. “Glad I could be of a little help,” he smiled.

“Yeah, dude, you should totally help me more in the future, whenever you can.” Badgerclops looked around for a second. “Even though I don’t want to, I’m gonna go ahead and take a shower. Working with delicate materials while sticky is a very bad decision.”

“Can I help there, too?” Mao Mao grinned.

“I’d probably obliterate you if you rile me up anymore, kitten.”

“Is that a promise?”

Badgerclops shuddered. “Okay, okay, getting into the shower now!” he yelled, walking toward the bathroom. As he opened the door, he looked back and winked. “Later tonight.”

Mao Mao watched as he closed the door. “I love you!” he shouted as he cupped his hands, still seated on the couch.

“Ha, that’s kinda gay!” a muffled reply came through the walls. “Love you too!”

“Fucking idiot…” Mao Mao chuckled to himself as he leaned back onto the couch. It was still moist with sweat, which was quite disgusting. He should probably clean it while waiting to shower, too; his fur was an absolute mess now.

For now, though, Mao Mao rolled over and took a deep breath, smelling with intensity his lover’s musk and reliving the events that just occurred. Mao Mao purred as he hugged himself. He was thrown into _absolute_ bliss. He just couldn’t believe how much he loved his big himbo.

**Author's Note:**

> Um, this was supposed to be mostly fluffy at first. Whoops.  
> Anyways, this is really my first time writing anything sensual in nature, so sorry if there are any parts that feel unnatural or rushed. I have no idea how to pace this.  
> Any comments or feedback is appreciated!  
> As always, thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed! ^ ^


End file.
